Los amantes bajo la maldicion
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Un demonio, una maldicion, un amor


_Los amantes bajo la sombra de la maldición_

_Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)_

_Serie: Tactics_

_Genero: Suspenso, Aventura, Romance_

_Yaoi_

Demonios, fantasmas, espíritus, todos ellos habitan en este universo, sin embargo, la gente al no verlos los considera una amenaza.

Yo soy Ichinomiya Kantarou y me dedico a resolver misterios que envuelven a estas fascinantes criaturas.

Hace poco murió nuestra amiga Suxu, debido a una gripe que se complico. Fue triste verla partir, sin embargo ella es feliz, sabe que nosotros la querremos siempre.

Pero no todo puede ser felicidad, Haruka, mi amigo el devorador de demonios, se ha alejado de mi lado. Todo porque se ha vuelto mas humano, ahora conoce el sentimiento de culpa.

Culpa por intentar matarme, a mi que soy su maestro, su amigo, si tan solo el supiera que por amor le perdonaría todo.

Ja! Si le dijera eso lo mas seguro es que se riera, las relaciones humanos-demonios no han sido posibles desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Una relación, lo mas a lo que puedo aspirar es una sencilla amistad, para el, soy su amigo, su confidente, casi como un hermano.

Ah, que triste es esta vida, lo tengo tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Siempre esta rodeado de jóvenes hermosas, todas caen enamoradas con tan solo una mirada de el.

Mírenlo, conquista a todas con frases vacías, solo a Youko y a mí nos ha dedicado una sonrisa sincera.

Sabe que lo veo, pero el no sabe que me duele verlo con alguien, el es especial para mi, no solo por ser mi amigo, sino porque me gusta. Lo admito, Haruka me gusta. El no es humano, el no es hombre, el es simplemente Haruka.

Cada que lo miro con alguien y que el me ve, no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que lo que mejor se hacer: fingir; fingir para que no se de cuenta de mis sentimientos, solo sonrió y le pido que llegue a la hora de la cena para no preocupar a Youko.

Haruka POV

Lo se, esas miradas, esa tristeza; Las podrá esconder tras una sonrisa, pero yo se la verdad, el esta sufriendo.

Su sufrimiento no es algo que yo entienda muy fácilmente. ¿Acaso los humanos son así, se muestran fuertes cuando en verdad son débiles, aparentan lo que no son?

Se que el pasado de Kantarou no es muy bueno, un demonio lo ataco, y como resultado, el obtuvo el poder de 'sentir' a los espíritus. Fue ese poder, más el poder de la inocencia, lo que rompieron mi sello; y su nobleza y afecto, lo que me cambiaron.

Salgo con algunas chicas de pueblo para distraer mi mente, sin embargo cada que Kantarou me ve, siento como si lo traicionase, esos ojos me dan tristeza; Lo abrazaría pero nuestra relación no lo permite, somos Amo y Esclavo.

Y todo esto a pesar de las libertades que el nos da, el nos ve como amigos. Pero la verdad mi sentimiento es mas fuerte que la amistad, mas fuerte que la hermandad. Me estoy confundiendo.

Kantarou POV

Hoy fue un día duro, acepte un trabajo aparentemente fácil, sin embargo el poder del enemigo fue mayor, por suerte Haruka llego a mi ayuda.

Pero llego demasiado tarde, el demonio me había maldecido. Aun lo recuerdo muy claramente, me dijo:

'Se que amas al Onigui Tengu y por el ataque que me has hecho te voy a maldecir, no te preocupes no lo matare, pero a ti si: si llegas a decirle tus sentimientos, será una muerte trágica. Lo dejaras solo'

Esa memoria me duele, por eso intento que el sea feliz con las chicas del pueblo, a pesar de que me duela.

No quiero que el sufra por perderme, además de que si muero, nuestros lazos serán eternos. El siempre seria mi esclavo a pesar de mi muerte. Eso no lo permitiere, si es que puedo evitarlo.

Haruka POV

Hoy me preocupe por mi amo, se que el es fuerte, que derrota a todos, pero también es humano. Necesita mi ayuda.

Cuando me vio con aquella chica del pueblo, no me dijo nada sobre la peligrosa misión en la que estaba. Yo si conocía a su enemigo, y aunque, mi amo es fuerte, no le gusta dañar a ningún espíritu, prefiere ser su amigo.

Y el muy tonto, bajo la guardia, y fue atacado; cuando llegue el demonio se estaba escondiendo de nuevo. Ya no molestaría más.

Pero me preocupa que Kantarou no me haya dicho nada sobre lo que paso con ese demonio; Lo conozco, por lo que se que es rencoroso, no como Sugino, pero si se que ese demonio no perdona fácilmente.

No ha hablado conmigo desde ese incidente, ¿estará bien? Ya una vez Youko me comento que descuidado es el en los exorcismos, y me consta ya que el casi siempre es herido mientras le duele su herida en el pecho.

Youko POV

Algo le paso a Kan-chan y a Haruka-chan, ambos han estado en silencio por mucho tiempo, me pregunto si estarán bien o si acaso otra vez discutieron por que Haruka no se libra de la culpa de intentar matar a su amo.

Como youkai se lo que es la lealtad a tu amo, sin embargo Kan-chan estaba dispuesto a morir si era en manos de Haruka-chan. Solo espero que Haruka-chan no rompa el corazón de Kantarou.

El Demonio POV

Ese humano no piensa decirle sus sentimientos, Haruka, tú fuiste el más poderoso, sin embargo ahora dependes de un humano. Eso no lo voy a permitir.

Por eso puse esa maldición. Como buen villano, mentí. En verdad, la maldición era para que el confesara sus sentimientos por aquel devora-demonios que responde al nombre de Haruka.

Pero a este paso, ese chico morirá. El plazo ya casi se vence, no voy a decir que protejo a un humano, pero conozco a Haruka porque en el pasado fui un pariente lejano. Recuerdo que nos odiábamos ya que el tenia todo y yo nada.

Haruka era en esos momentos conocido el temido 'Onigui Tengu', era fuerte, guapo, con muchas youkais detrás de el. En verdad lo envidiaba, pero un sujeto de apellido Ichinomiya lo encerró hace aproximadamente 500 años.

La razón por la que quiero que el sea feliz con el se debe a que el una vez me lo confeso: Amaba a Ichinomiya y por eso seria sellado por su propio amor. Al ver a Kantarou noto que es de la familia Ichhinomiya ya que puede ver youkais pero lo que más me impresiona es su gran corazón.

A pesar de poder matarme, como fácilmente hubieran hecho sus antepasados, el intento hacerse mi amigo. Amigo! Faltaba mas! Los demonios no nos hacemos amigos de los humanos fácilmente. El debería de saberlo y aun así se arriesgo.

No tuve opción, al ver a Haruka, tuve que huir. Lo seguía adorando a pesar de que ahora le sirve a un amo humano. A caído muy bajo mi héroe, por eso puse esa maldición. Si el ya cayo tan bajo, mínimo que sea feliz. Se lo merece.

Kantarou POV

Han pasado cerca de 4 días. Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, casi enfermo, pero tengo que ser fuerte y no preocupar a nadie. Youko y Haruka se preocuparían, y eso es lo que menos quiero.

Por suerte no hay nadie en casa. Youko trabaja como mesera en el café que esta al lado del parque de atrás de la casa. Y Haruka fue a la tumba de Suxu a pedir por su alma y a darle las gracias por ese obsequio.

Como el panteón queda lejos, Haruka va a tardar. Youko trabaja hasta casi entrada la noche así que la casa se queda vacía a excepción de mí.

Antes solía salir a buscar un trabajo que requiera de un etnólogo pero mi cuerpo ya no me responde. Cada que mis amigos lo notan, les miento, les digo cosas como 'dormí mal, descansare un poco mas' o' no se preocupen, bebí mucho anoche' y en el peor de los casos 'creo que me enferme del estomago'.

Y digo en el peor de los casos porque últimamente mientras Youko no esta, he estado tosiendo sangre, el sabor metálico sigue vivo en mi garganta al igual del susto que me lleve la primera vez.

Creo que mi fin se acerca, ya no puedo no levantarme al baño o al estudio. Esta condición me deprime. Casi inválido, solo, desearía que esto terminase pronto y que Youko-chan y Haruka no sufran porque ya no estoy con ellos.

Youko POV

Algo anda mal con Kan-chan, ayer que rebgrese vi un poco de sangre en el baño, me preocupa que se quede solo, pero tambien se que seria injusto pedirle a Haruka que se quedara a vigilarlo, para evitar una tragedia.

Últimamente Kan-chan a perdido peso, conozco las dietas y no adelgaza alguien tan rapido, ademas es curioso pero parece muerto. Su mirada no tiene brillo y cada que nos ve nos pone esa sonrisa y alegria falsas.

Se que en el fondo el sufre. Espero que no sea grave.

Haruka POV

Kantarou pudo soportar a sus 'amigos' que le tiraban piedras, rompian huesos, lo humillaban; Y sin embargo esta perdiendo la batalla contra una enfermedad como la gripe.

Si una gripe, ayer en la noche escuche como estornudaba. Pero lo que me espanto fue la sangre. Kantarou estaba tosiendo sangre. O al menos las sombras lo hacían parecer así. Espero me equivoque.

POK POV

Había pasado ya casi una semana desde el encuentro con el demonio, la salud de Kantarou empeoraba. Mas muerto no se podía ver, porque aun vivía, pero uno se daba cuenta que el joven no resistiría mucho tiempo.

El joven había perdido el brillo en su cara, sus delicadas facciones se notaban mas, su ropa le quedaba muy grande y su sonrisa había desaparecido.

Parecía alguien que había perdido toda esperanza de vivir, aunque se recordaba que tenía que hacerlo antes de morir. No permitiría que el lazo con Youko-chan y Haruka fuera eterno. Los quería ver libres e independientes.

Así que con su poca, casi nula, fuerza se dirigió al lugar donde había liberado el sello de Haruka y donde ese demonio lo había atacado.

Demonio POV

Me sorprendió ver al mismo joven en el lugar donde lo ataque. vi. su rostro, estaba demacrado por la enfermedad, su mirada había cambiado. Apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

Lo miro para ver si ya noto mi presencia, al parecer sus poderes también han disminuido pues parece ser que no me ha visto. Esa es una ventaja, quiero ver que piensa hacer y detenerlo si piensa abandonar a mi adorado Haruka solo.

Esa posición, ese recital, me son conocidos: el joven va a liberar a alguien de su mando, veo que dice el nombre 'Youko' y aun a pesar de que eso le ha quitado casi toda su energia sigue con las palabras.

No recuerdo que el verso fuera tan largo, ni que siguiera después de dicho el nombre de quien se planea liberar.

Y mi duda se aclara al momento que Kantarou dice otro nombre: Haruka, el Onigui Tengu.

Ese idiota, no conoce los sentimientos de Haruka. Pienso salir y decirle que error a cometido. Pero su cuerpo cae sin fuerzas contra el piso.

Tarda tiempo pero ya comienza a reaccionar. Me temo que el no pasa de esta noche.

Haruka POV

Estaba en la tumba de Suxu cuando de repente siento que alguien quito mi lazo con Kantarou, lo que me lleva a pensar que a lo mejor el ya sabe de mis sentimientos y decidio dejarme libre.

Pero al poco tiempo llea Youko diciendome que su lazo tambien esta roto. Algo anda mal, de mi parte lo entiendo, pero la pobre de Youko que hizo para merecer eso. No lo entiendo.

Decido regresar a mi sello para regresar a mis tiempos pasados, a los tiempos en donde mi nombre significaba el de un enemigo poderoso. Se que es imposible pero voy para alla.

Al llegar me sorprendo, ese demonio, tiene en sus brazos a mi amo, casi sin vida y sin fuerza espiritual.

Que demonios paso aquí.

Demonio POV

Haruka ha visto que en mis brazos tengo a su ex amo, me temo que pensara que algo le hice pero no es así. El solito agoto su fuerza tanto física, mental como espiritualmente.

El sujeto no tarda en morir.

Y en este lapso solo alcanzo a murmurar: "Ves, lo dejaras solo, esta herido porque cortaste su lazo contigo, hoy no tardas en morir. Espero que alcances a confesarle tus sentimientos ya que el te ama. Se le ve en los ojos. No lo hagas sufrir"

Que me posesiono para decir eso, ni yo lo se. Solo se que no quería que Haruka estuviera solo. 500 años encerrado fue mucho.

POK POV

La escena fue conmovedora, los pájaros estaban volando hacia el atardecer, el demonio que lo había maldecido, lloraba de tristeza: el único humano con poderes que lo pudo haber matado y no lo hizo lo entristeció mucho.

Haruka no podía aguantar sus lágrimas, rodaban como si fueran hilos de seda recorriendo su bello rostro.

Ichinomiya Kantarou había muerto.

Había logrado romper los lazos con Haruka y Youko, pero la huella más impactante la dejo en sus corazones. Ahora podían convivir con los demás humanos.

Se fue con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y sus ultimas palabras resonaban en la mente de Haruka, el Onigui Tengu: "_Haruka, ahora es tarde para decirlo, pero tengo algo que decirte, Ashiteru Haruka-chan"_

Que tal?

Bueno, malo, me van a matar por todo el sufrimiento?

Reviews y comentarios son muy apreciados

Los quiere: POK


End file.
